Linked Dreams
by aslan-chic
Summary: Hi. This is my first fanfic so be easy on me. The story is about an adventure between Link and Zelda when they are about 16 or 17. Zelda has a disturbing dream of which Link shares. The dream bothers him so much it drives to do something odd. Ch2 up!
1. Default Chapter

Hi, thanks for choosing my fanfic.  I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Linked Dreams_"

            _Zelda was wandering through the halls not knowing where she was going.  She had no particular destination.  She did, however, have a peculiar feeling.   Something wasn't right.  She continued her meandering and found herself at the doorway to the kitchen.   A guard stood there, not one of the best.   He was strong but boorish.  In fact, as she continued to look at him he looked more and more like a boar.  He seriously had a piggish nose and eyes.  Zelda looked away.  Surely her eyes were playing tricks on her.  Perhaps it was the light.  That's it!  It was the lack of light.  Zelda continued through the door and went into the kitchen.  The kitchen is usually filled with spiteful yet yielding women who make catty remarks whenever they saw the opportunity.  So of course this is what Zelda heard, but it wasn't what she saw.  These women had the faces to fit their personality. Cats!  Zelda totally flipped!  Now she knew there was something wrong.  There was no possible way the light was playing tricks on her eyes now.  This was the strangest scenario she had ever seen.  Not knowing how to handle the situation, she did the only logical thing she could do.  She ran out of the kitchen.  This time when she ran through the hallways she knew exactly where she was going.  She was going to her chambers.  She had to figure out what was going on._

_            "It must be a spell!" she thought, "It must be.  How else could all this happen—,"suddenly she stopped.  She had nearly run into a servant. There was a loud crash._

_"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I'm terribly sorry! Here let me help clean up!"_

_" Thank you, Your Highness." said the servant._

_Zelda noticed the mess was a mixture of different colored liquids and broken glass.  One shard had a picture on it.  Zelda picked it up to examine it further.  It was a skull and crossbones!_

_"Poison!" she cried. " You were carrying poison! Why?"  Zelda looked up and shrieked in horror and surprise.  The servant had a face of a hideous snake!_

_"It's your breakfast Your Highness," he hissed._

_"You're…you're trying to kill me!" Zelda stammered.  She was more confused than scared.  What on earth was going on!  She looked around trying to find a route of escape.  Something caught her eye, a tall blond man wearing a dark green tunic._

_"Link!" she screamed, "help!  Help me Link!"_

_The snake-man suddenly jumped in front of her, dagger in hand and ready to stab.  Zelda shrieked _and then awoke_._

" A dream.  It was all a dream," she said aloud to make sure she was truly awake.  Zelda got up from her bed and put on her dressing gown.  She looked at the clock. It read two o'clock.  "That dream was too vivid," she thought, "too real.  I must tell Impa."

Zelda traveled down the corridor to Impa's quarters, which wasn't to far from her chambers.  She knocked on the door.  There was silence.  She tried to open it, locked.

" I believe Impa is getting a little paranoid," she thought.  Now was a good time to use her magic.  " Open unto me," she said.  The door obeyed her command.  Zelda rushed to Impa's bedside.  "Impa," she cried," wake up!"  Nothing happened.  "Impa please wake up!"  Still nothing.  Zelda leaned over her nursemaid and shook her shoulders.  "Impa, WAKE UP!"

Impa shot up and grabbed Zelda's arms, her eyes were wide as can be.   She looked around quickly and planted her sight on Zelda.  "What is it child?" she asked, still in shock.  "Are we in danger?  Under attack?  Don't just stare at me, tell me what's going on!"

Zelda felt a little insecure.  She knew she had to tell Impa about the dream, but she never thought how she was going to do it.  All the words that came to her were, "I had a dream."

Impa gave her a very annoyed look.  "Please tell me there's more."

"It was scary," said Zelda.  Now she felt foolish.  Zelda saw the current situation was doing her no good.  She quickly took charge of it and stated, "I think it means something."

Impa's facial expression didn't change but now she stared more intently.  Zelda knew she had her attention.

"Tell me this dream," said Impa in a serious tone.

Zelda closed her eyes and tried to remember.  The dream was still as vivid as ever.  Slowly and calmly she recited the dream.  Impa listened intently at every detail Zelda gave.  She contemplated deeply on how such a dream came to pass.  She had been training more intensively in magic lately; maybe it was taking its toll.  In fact, she was sure of it.  "Zelda," she interrupted, " I think your magic lessons are straining you.  You're obviously overworked.  Why don't you go back to bed.  In the morning you'll be nice and refreshed and will probably forget about it."

Zelda was shocked at her protector's behavior.  "What's wrong?  Why don't you believe me?  You did the last time."

"Last time you waited till morning to tell me.  I can't think logically at this hour and neither can you.  Be a good girl and go back to bed.  In the morning tell me the dream again and maybe I'll change my judgment.  All right?"

            "All right," said Zelda as she left the room.  Now that she thought about it, it was rather foolish to tell Impa then and there.  What had made her run to her in the first place?  She can't remember her reasoning now.  Zelda entered her chambers but did not go to bed.  She sat at her writing desk and pondered what had happened.

*  *  *  *  *

            Link was sitting at the table of his house, repeating to himself the same words over and over, "Don't go to sleep.  Don't go to sleep.  Don't go to sleep."  It wasn't working very well.  Drowsiness was setting in and he could barely keep his eyes open.   He just couldn't stay up on end like he could when he was twelve.  He laid his head down onto the tabletop.  Maybe he should just give in.  Maybe the dream wouldn't come back.  After all, it was terribly bad for his health if he didn't get _some_ sleep.  What if—, oh who cares.  He just had to get some sleep.  And so he did.

            _Link was in Hyrule Castle again, wandering the halls.  Suddenly there was a crash.  It sounded like metal and broken glass.  Instinctively, he ran to the source of the sound.  On the way there he heard some conversation, but he couldn't make out the words or the voices.  He came upon an intersection and soon found the site of the crash.  At the corner opposite from him was a dirty looking servant.  What he looked like he did not know for his back was facing towards him.  He did see however the lovely Princess Zelda.  The Princess saw Link and screamed for help.  Link removed his sword from its sheath.  He ran toward her but was stopped short.  A glass wall was in between them.  Link took his sword and stuck the wall but his efforts were in vain. He started to worry.  He looked back at the Princess.  The unknown servant had taken a dagger out and was ready to stab.  Now Link was frantic.  He couldn't let anything happen to Zelda.  He let go of the sword and tried to break down the transparent wall with himself.  "I have to save her," he thought every time ran into it, " I must!"_

_            Link then heard Zelda scream.  He stopped what he was doing and looked at the situation.  The servant took the dagger and jabbed into the fair princess.  Link felt as if his heart stopped.  He had failed to protect the one person in his life whom he gave his solemn vow to die for.  All he did was stand there in shock as he saw Zelda's lifeless body fall to the floor._

            Link woke up in a cold sweat.  Or was it?  He felt his face and found the water his body was producing came from his eyes not his skin.  Goddesses!  Why did he let himself go to sleep?  "What makes me think I can fight against villains if I can't even fight myself," he thought.  Link suddenly remembered his dream.  " I have to go and see if Zelda is all right," he said to himself.  " Navi, oh Navi!"  he cried looking for the luminous orb.  He soon found her sleeping in her miniature bed upon the mantle.

" Navi wake up!" he said.

" What is it?" she mumbled. "What's wrong?"

" We're going to Hyrule Castle," Link stated.

" What for?" Navi asked, " The gate's closed.  We'll never get in."

" There's a secret entrance on the west side through the water drain."

" Why are we going to the city?" asked Navi, fully awake.  Link said nothing.  All he did was look at his feet as he picked up his sword.

" You had the dream again, didn't you?"  Navi asked.  She got up from her bed and flew to his shoulder.  " You really care for her."

Link looked at Navi and said, "I care about everybody," and turned to get his shield.  Navi knew better than to press the subject any further.  " C'mon let's go," she stated.  The two of them stepped into the alfresco.  Link looked at the star's position.

" It's about two o'clock," he said.

" It'll take three hours to get there on foot," said Navi.

" Who said we're going on foot?" questioned Link. " We're taking Epona."

Navi and Link rode on Epona in the darkness to Hyrule Castle.  Soon they approached the west side to the secret entrance.  The two of them traveled through the draining pipe and the market.  At the approach of the palace they were quite cautious.  Even though getting by the guards was now as easy as it has ever been.  It was not long before the duo was in the courtyard.  Link looked at the stars again.  Three forty-five, they read. He looked around For Zelda's bedroom window.  "There, the balcony!" he pointed out.

" How can you tell?" asked Navi.

" The flowers growing on the trellis are wild roses.  Those were her mother's favorite.  She would never part with them," Link answered.

" I guess that mean's we can't climb then," Navi declared.

" On the contrary, on the other side of the balcony is another trellis containing morning glories.  Those are Zelda's personal favorite."

" Convenient," stated Navi.

" Indeed, she planted them for that purpose."

" So she just happened to like morning glories enough to conveniently place them on a trellis," stated Navi.  Link heard the nuance.

" Exactly," he said as he darted towards the trellis.  He started climbing almost instantly.  He didn't even have to refigure a path to climb.  It was as if his muscles knew where they were and what to do.  Unfortunately, Link had gained quite a few pounds of muscle over the past few years, and the trellis was not built to support his kind of weight so…" Ahh!"

Zelda was awakened by the scream of alarm.  "Goodness," she thought, "I must have been more tired than I thought.  What woke me up?  It sounded like a scream."

Zelda thought nothing of it until she heard a clank of metal against the wooden frame of her balcony doors.  She whisked around to see them and saw a human figure through her chiffon curtains.  Her heart stated pounding in her ears.  An intruder in the castle!  What should she do?  Zelda wasn't one to run away from a fight, her nursemaid saw to that.  Instinctively, she ran back to her writing desk and opened the top drawer.  It was empty.  She placed her hand at the bottom and pressed slightly to reveal a secret compartment.  Inside was a short-bladed knife slightly longer than a dagger, archaically known as a dirk.   There wasn't any time to lose.  For the second time that night she used her magic for the same charm.  "Open unto me!" she yelled, and as the doors obeyed her command she raised the dirk and charged towards the unsuspecting intruder nearly knocking him off the balcony.

Link had just enough time to grab the edge of the balcony rail.  "Zelda!" he cried, "what are you doing?"

Zelda, who was still leaned over Link ready to stab, took a moment to analyze the situation.  She looked into Link's eyes and saw that it was indeed her friend.

"Link! It's you!" she said

" Yeah it's me!  Who'd you think it was?"

" I thought you were a desperate servant!"

" Well, I'm not," said Link trying to express a smile.  It was hard though.  His fingers were slipping.  " Zelda, could you do me a favor?"

" Anything," she stated with the utmost sincerity.

" Could you get off me? I'm falling off."

" Oh!" she gasped, "I'm sorry."  She quickly withdrew from her stabbing stance.  She was a little embarrassed for not realizing it sooner.  Link pulled himself up by his fingertips.  He was still in a state of shock at Zelda's actions.  He knew Zelda was brave and headstrong but not so violent.  Wait a minute servant?  " What did you say about a servant?" he asked.

"I dreamed a servant tried to kill me.  It's really silly.  Impa thinks it's nothing," Zelda replied.

" Did you see his face?" he asked.

" In a way," she replied hesitantly

" Well, what did he look like?" 

" He, he—he had the face of a snake okay!  Why are you asking these questions?"

"Can we go inside first?"

"Er—yeah, sure," Zelda said as she led Link into her chambers.  " Now tell me, why are you so curious about this dream?"

" Because I dreamt a servant tried to kill you too.  Only in my dream, he succeeded. "

Zelda's eyes widened in terror, "How? How did the servant—kill me?" she asked tentatively.

" He stabbed you with his dagger," said Link in a more serious tone.  He looked directly at the princess.  He remembered the look of pain she had when she was stabbed.  He jerked his head away.

"That's interesting.  In my dream he had a dagger also.  Could it be that our dreams are, pardon the pun, linked together?" she asked.

" I don't know," Link replied.

" Well, this doesn't explain why you're her in the middle of the night," she said airily.  " Your concern for me could have waited till morning."

" I've had this dream for over two weeks.  Tonight it finished and I couldn't stand it.  I had to see if you were all right." Link had stopped thinking for the moment.  His feelings from the vision had overcome him.  "I have very few friends Zelda," he continued, " and the ones I do have I hold very dear to me."  Link moved closer to Zelda.  She looked into his deep blue eyes and saw them to be very sad.  She thought of what it would be like if she had to watch her fiend die.  She supposed she would leave in the dead of night too.

"You're one of my friends," said Link taking her hand in to his.  "I especially hold you dear.  I don't know what I would do if you weren't 't here with me."  He started to lean towards Zelda.  All she did was stand there, not knowing what to do or how to feel.  She had always considered Link a good friend.  She never thought of him as anything else.  But if such is the case, why then is her breath increasing rapidly?  Why is she so comfortable with him close to her?  Why is his touch making her want to melt?  He's getting closer.  And, as though she had no control over her actions, Zelda found herself moving towards him.

" I told you you cared for her," said a high-pitched melodious voice.  Zelda and Link moved away from each other.  Zelda looked down shyly and realized her weapon was still in her hand.  She quickly went to put it up.  " Where have you been Navi?" she asked flustered and angry at the same time.

" Giving you two some down time.  Didn't think it would end up this way."

" Were you spying on us?" questioned Link.

" Oh no!  I've been zooming around here and there, and when I got bored I came back here."

" Navi, you're in deep trouble.  I suggest you sleep outside tonight," Link said coldly.  Navi knew she had crossed the line so she obeyed.  Zelda came over and closed the doors behind her.  She knew better than to discuss the topic further.  

"Link," she started," I think you should sleep in here tonight.  I have a chaise on the other side of my room.  You may sleep there.  Don't ask any questions either.  It would be improbable to get you a room at this hour of the night."

"Thanks!" he said," You sure you don't mind? "

"Yes I'm sure," she answered.  Link laid down on the plush chaise.  It was very comfy.  Zelda came over throw and covered him.

"There now.  Are you comfortable?" she asked.

" Um-hmm, thank you."

Zelda knelt at Link's side so she would be at eye level.  "Link, about what you said before," she stated timidly.

"Yes," he said not knowing where this was going.

"I feel the same way," and she leaned over and gave him kiss on the cheek.  Link had a wide-eyed expression on his face as he watched Zelda go back to bed.  He touched the spot where her lips had touched.  He closed his eyes, and for the first time in two weeks, he slept peacefully.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   

So, tell me what you think! Please R&R.


	2. An Issue of trust and The Sages Coucil

"An Issue of Trust and the Sages Council"

The sun shone right through the chiffon curtains and its rays landed upon Zelda's face. She slowly opened her eyes and arose to the beginning of a new day. She went outside onto her balcony to recollect what happened last night, the dream, Link's coming, and her own feelings for him. They all seemed to run together. Yet, she was okay with it. She was okay with all of it. It was not uncommon for friendships to bloom into something more, and this certainly the first time Link and her shared dreams. What if they were prophetic? What does all this have to do with a desperate servant? She couldn't quite figure it out. She looked around the courtyard for a while when a glowing sphere caught her eye.

" Whatcha doin'," it asked. It was Navi.

" Just thinking," Zelda said warmly. She had forgiven Navi.

" About what?"

" Paraphernalia," Zelda answered. She loved using big words around the fairy.

"Oh. Who's he, your boyfriend?"

" No. Paraphernalia is a word. It means stuff."

" Oh," said the fairy. She felt really dumb now.

" Navi, would you do me a favor?" Zelda asked.

" Sure Princess! I beg to serve," she replied facetiously.

" Quit that. I want you to go down to the dining hall and talk to Impa. Tell her I'll be down as soon as I'm dressed. Do you understand?"

" Yes Princess," Navi replied.

" Go now. Make haste!" said Zelda as the fairy flitted away. She turned around and went back to her room to get dressed. She opened her closet to choose a dress and found them to be very elaborate. Not that this was unusual; after all she was the Crown Princess of Hyrule, heir to the throne, but today she wanted to wear something simple. She remembered a dress her seamstress, Ms. K­osha, made. Now where did she put it? She continued to look through the closet when she remembered she put it in her armoire. She ran to it and put it on behind her screen.

It was a very plain dress but it had sentimental value. Ms. Kosha made the dress from her own material with her own money, which wasn't very much. It was made for the summer season and tried to wear before but her father forbade it. Her father was in Termina now for a week long festival, which he left for yesterday. It was a lovely dress made of chenille with a red linen overlay. The chenille went off the shoulders, and the overlay covered most of it though but left a little bare. She looked in the mirror and was satisfied. Somehow the simple frock looked better than all her other dresses combined. She pulled back her hair halfway and, for propriety's sake, she put on her crown.

Zelda turned from her mirror to look at Link. He was still sleeping peacefully. She wondered if she should wake him up. She wanted to let him sleep, after all, two weeks without any could take its toll. On the other hand, her maid was bound to scream if she saw a man in her chambers, and if she did that the entire castle would assume ... She should wake him up, for both their sakes. She went towards the chaise and knelt beside him. He seemed so angelic when he was sleeping. Like he had seen neither evil nor death. Unfortunately, he had seen both, and yet it never fazed him. At least he never let on that it did. Zelda moved a lock of his hair away from his face. Link, without notion, grabbed her hand gently and opened his eyes.

" Morning Princess," Link said. " Did you sleep well?"

" Yes I did. How about you? How did you sleep?"

" Like a baby."

" We must go own to the dining hall. Impa is waiting for me. It took me forever to get dressed."

" I know. You make a racket."

" You were awake?" asked Zelda horrified. " Were you watching me?"

" Hell no! Pardon my language. It's just the slamming of those doors tend to get people's attention."

" I'm sorry. I usually don't make a fuss over what I wear."

" But you did today," said Link. He grinned a sarcastic grin.

" Get up!" said Zelda smiling. She enjoyed being teased. For some reason she took it as a sign of affection.

Link and Zelda entered the dining hall a little bi past the hour. Impa was waiting at her place at the table, tapping her fork in annoyance. Zelda sat at her normal spot and invited Link to sit with her. The food already served, Link waited for Zelda to give the okay to start eating. He was never very good at etiquette. There was a long silence and nothing happened. Though he was afraid to move he looked around to see if he had missed something. Zelda was staring at her Impa who was staring at her plate. Impa had a stern look on her face, but then again she always did. She finally looked up and glared at Zelda. Zelda smiled a friendly smile, which Impa did not return. Zelda looked down at her plate and stared at it instead.

" You're lucky your father isn't here," said Impa. Her tone was very cross." " If he had seen you pull a stunt like last night there would have been hell to pay."

" What stunt?" asked Zelda, not sure of what her protector was talking about.

" Don't play innocent with me. You know what you did."

Zelda was very confused. She didn't think she had done anything wrong. "I swear the dream was real Impa! Link can corroborate it."

" That's not what I'm talking about and you know it."

" That's just it! I don't know it. I have no idea of what you're talking about." She was becoming a little upset.

" Ha!" said Impa, " and I suppose having a man spend the night in your room completely slipped you mind."

" No. I didn't realize it was a bad thing," said Zelda carefully. " Link came to me in the middle of the night. Since I could offer him no other room I offered him mine. Nothing happened."

" That's not what the fairy told me."

Link, who had given up on the etiquette and started eating, dropped his fork. Zelda had sent blabbermouth Navi to tell Impa she was late! Not one of her smartest moves. He had to get Zelda out of this mess and move on to more important matters, like the dreams.

" Impa, despite what Navi says Zelda is speaking the truth. I came to Zelda in fear for her life. She let me sleep in her chambers out of hospitality. I tell you now, there are more important issues at hand than your silly suspicions."

" Explain," said Impa.

" I dreamt that Zelda was in danger and last night I saw her die at the hands of a servant."

" Were you present in this dream?"

" Yes."

" Then why didn't you save her?"

" I tried, I really did. An outside force kept me from," Link paused. He remembered his emotions from the dream, and the visions. He was frustrated by what happened. " It kept me from— it kept me from saving her." He felt a surge of pain run through him. He did hot want to relive what happened in the dream ever again.

Impa's attitude completely changed. She remembered Zelda's dream; his seemed to complete it in an unsatisfying way. She would have to take action quickly but who would carry out her duties. Link could fulfill them. Yes, he could. If the dream was accurate though, and a servant is plotting against the Crown, they will need a trustworthy spy to help out. Ms. Kosha fit that job perfectly.

" I'll take action on this immediately," said Impa in a determined tone. " Link, since I will be studying in the library, looking up dream symbols, I'll need you to stay by Zelda's side and protect her. I'll also talk to Ms. Kosha and ask her to watch what's going on around the servant corridors. Navi, you can come out now."

Navi had been hiding behind a coat-of –arms. She was afraid that what she had said had gotten her friends into trouble. She came out slowly and went to Link. " I'm sorry about everything," she said.

Link gave a friendly smile and said," It's okay."

" Let's get to work. I don't know whether these dreams will come to pass but I'm not taking chances," said Impa.

The three of them, and Navi, exited the dining area and entered the Grand Hall. There they saw a woman standing. She was tall and had dark hair and was dressed in drab clothing, obviously a peasant. Yet with all her simplicity, there was something strange about her.

For a while no one said anything; the woman was not yet aware of their presence. The silence was short-lived though when Impa grunted at the woman's existence and went on to the library. Zelda decided to help her out.

" Can I help you?" she asked. " What or whom are you looking for?"

"You," said the woman. Her tone was startling. It was very fluid and at the same time very sharp.

" I beg your pardon?"

" I'm your new maid."

" I'm sorry but that position is filled. Henrietta is my maid."

The woman started walking towards Zelda until she was at arms length. She was indeed very beautiful. Her ebony locks fell to her shoulders and her eyes were of deep amethyst making her a marvel to look at. But the air she gave, her aura as it were, was off. It was as if her soul hung over her like a veil, draping her in darkness. It is fair to say that her beauty was not innocent but seductive. She gave a mock sympathetic look and stated," Poor thing."

" What do you mean?" Zelda asked defensively.

" Henrietta eloped with one of your ostlers. Tom I believe. I'm her sister, Roxa. She asked me to take her place.

Link followed Zelda angrily back to her chambers. He couldn't believe that Zelda, the wisest person he knew believed that cock-and-bull story that woman made up. Not that it was implausible, but the karma Roxa possessed was unnerving. She was obviously up to something.

" What in the world are you thinking Zelda?" he said fervently.

" By whatever do you mean Link?" Zelda said nonchalantly.

" Hiring Roxa! I don't trust her, she's nothing but trouble!"

" And how did you come to this conclusion?" she asked a little sternly.

" Instinct," he answered," and it hasn't been wrong yet."

Zelda opened the door to her room and was surprised to see her seamstress, Ms. Kosha standing at her bedside. Ms. Kosha was a short plump woman with dark skin and textured black hair. She was not like normal Hylians by the fact her ears were not long or pointed. Most servants said she was cursed because of this but it didn't bother Zelda one bit. She smiled at her friend warmly asked to what the nature of this visit was.

" I've made a new dress foh ya Mizz Zelda," she spoke with a thick accent. (AN: Think Cajun accent and you've got it).

" Oh. All right. Link could you wait outside while my dress is being fitted?"

" Yeah, why not," he answered coldly as he slammed the door.

" Dat didn't sound so heartfelt you and him okay?" asked Ms. Kosha

" He's just angry. He'll cool down," Zelda replied shakily.

" You sure?"

" No," she answered and broke down crying.

" D'here now Mizz Zelda. Don't cry. D'here no reason to cry. My goodness child, you gon' run outta tears soona or lateh. What's wrong?"

Zelda dried her tears and sniffed a few times. " I really trust him, did you know that?"

" I sorta figured dat out by talk in the kitchen."

" Now I'm disowning that trust."

" I don' understand."

Zelda's eyes welled up with tears again. " Oh Ms. Kosha, I have to tell somebody."

Link sat down next to the door and grumbled loudly. Didn't Zelda trust him after all he's done? He couldn't fathom to think such a thought, yet it would explain things. The idea was still hurtful though.

Navi floated down delicately to him. " What's wrong?" she asked.

Link glanced at her and gave her a look of angry disbelief. " She doesn't trust me. After all I've done for her and Hyrule and everyone else she still doesn't trust me."

" I don't think that's the issue."

" And what would you know?"

" I know a lot more when you're angry," she said sternly.

" And…"

" You know Zelda's smart, and that she trusts you. I think your problem is you don't feel needed."

" What! That's insane!"

" And true."

The hollow cavity created by the previous thought grew as Link slowly realized that Navi was right. The way Zelda handled herself last night was proved she could protect herself without him or Impa. Gone were the days when she was innocent, fun loving and would scream at anything. Zelda _is_ smart and probably hired Roxa for a reason. Maybe the issue wasn't Zelda trusting he; maybe the issue was he trusting Zelda. He would have to think on that a little more.

Link was drawn out of his moment of contemplation by a figure standing over him. It was a boy, a page most likely. He seemed to be a little intimidated.

" Uh, excuse me sir. Are you Link?" the bay asked. He couldn't have been any older than ten.

" Yes, I am Link," he answered.

" There's a messenger downstairs in the Grand Foyer. He says he has a message for you."

Ms. Kosha gasped when Zelda finished speaking. " Mizz Zelda you gotta tell him, you jus' gotta tell him. He yo friend!"

" Don't you think I want to tell him? Don't you think it would be easier for me?" Zelda cried.

" I don' even see why you not tellin' him in the first place."

Zelda was quiet at her seamstress' retort. She knew if she told Link about her plan/ idea it would fall apart. She needed his reactions to be true not just false actions. She also knew that by keeping him ignorant, she would not only disown his trust but also denounce their friendship. It was a tough call either way: let evil thrive or lose a friend.

" I don't know what to do she mumbled. " I'm torn."

Ms. Kosha placed her hand on Zelda's shoulder. " Mizz Zelda, you do what yo heart tells ya."

Zelda looked deep into Ms. Kosha's dark brown eyes and knew what to do. She went to the door to tell Link her plan. After all, his friendship and trust was worth more than some silly idea she cooked up. Even though it was a good one. She opened the door and cried," Link!" but saw no one. " Link?" she called again. She took a step out of her room and looked around. One of the pages peeked his head around the corner.

" Excuse me Your Highness. Are you looking for Link?" said the page.

" Yes, where is he?" Zelda inquired eagerly.

" He's downstairs in the main foyer. Some messengers came looking for him."

" Messengers?"

" Yes, messengers."

" How could Link be receiving messages if no one knows he's here?" she pondered, more to herself than the boy.

" Don't ask me Your Highness. I'm just a page."

" Hmm, very well now. You may go."

" Thank you Princess."

Down in the main foyer Link looked carefully at the three parchments he was holding, his blue eyes studying carefully. All three had his name on the front, and on the back was a seal, each different. A goron, a zora, and his owl friend had been the deliverers. Think! What could this mean? Then he heard his name. What now?

He saw Zelda gracefully running towards him. She had an urgent look about her face.

" I have something to tell you Link!" she cried.

" Could it wait? I need to show you something," he answered.

" All right."

" Look at these," he said, showing her the letters.

" Who are they from?"

" Well, this one," he held out the one with the green seal," is from Saria. This one," now holding the blue seal," is from Princess Ruto. And this one with the lovely red seal is from—,"

" Lat me guess," said Zelda," Lady Malon."

Link laughed. " No, King Darunia."

" Oh," she mumbled. Her cheeks flushed slightly.

" What could all this mean Zelda?"

The Princess took a good look at the letters. All of them were still sealed. " Why don't you open them and find out."

Link obeyed and gave a startled look each time. " They're blank!"

" Blank," puzzled Zelda.

" Yes blank. Now what?"

" Well," she started hesitantly," let's use logic." Link raised an eyebrow but nodded in consent. Zelda continued," Three letters—."

" Four," said a guard. " This one nearly gave me a haircut." He handed her a fourth parchment with a split down the center, obviously where a knife had been.

" This one has to be from Nabooru," said Link.

" The way of delivery certainly is the Gerudo style," she pauses. " Wait a minute. King Darunia, Princess Ruto, Saria, and Nabooru. You know what all these people have in common?"

" They all know me?"

" Besides that."

Link took a deep breath and stated," No clue."

" They're all Sages."

The Hero of Time appeared to have reached enlightenment after she said those words. " Right! But why would only four of the seven Sages be sending blank letters?"

" The blank letter could be a symbol of secrecy. It could also be a way of getting your attention. Of the other Sages, the one who didn't contact you got a hold of them and told them to each send you a blank letter attention."

" Okay. That still leaves me with three to choose from."

" Two to choose from."

He gave her a quizzical look.

" I have no idea what's going on," said Zelda. " And of these two, only one knows you're here."

" That would be…"

" Impa!" the Princess cried.

" Exactly," Link stated.

" That and Impa is behind you."

" Huh?" Link turned around and sure enough Impa was behind carrying a bundle of cloth.

" Come, we've no time to lose," she said hastily. " Here, put these on," and she threw Link and Zelda each a bundle.

" What is this?" asked Link as he examined the green tweed.

" It's a Shiekah cloak. It help's you avoid from being seen," said Zelda.

" From bad people?" he asked.

" From people in general," the Princess answered.

" Ah," sighed Link.

" Come on! They're waiting," Impa snapped impatiently.

" Who's waiting?" Link asked.

" The Sages," Impa replied.

The Sheikah woman led them out of the castle. At the gate she doubled checked to see if their cloaks were on properly. " Now do not utter a sound until we are inside the temple. Understand?" They replied by giving a nod. They walked into the market square to the east where the Temple of Time stood. Link understood everything a little better now. Impa had sent the Sages instructions to get his attention, knowing Zelda would use her intelligence to figure it out. The Sages were also instructed to get to the Temple of Time. She must have found something out, something vital, but what? Apparently it was something that had to be kept secret, hence the cloaks. What could be so important to call all the Sages together?

They reached the entrance to the temple and took off their cloaks. Zelda moved closer to Link and walked beside him. " There's something I want to tell you. It's important," she said quietly.

" It'll have to wait Zelda. I think something more significant is about to happen," Link said stiffly. He was still a little sore around her.

Inside the central room of the temple stood a small altar where three gems could be placed. Beside the altar were seven handsomely carved chairs. Three on one side four on the other. Traditionally three would be on each side but with the introduction of Zelda as the Seventh Sage things had changed. In the center of the room was another chair. Zelda presumed this chair was meant for Link, being as he was the Hero of Time. She walked over to what she thought was her seat.

" No Zelda," said her caretaker," you sit over there." She pointed to the center chair.

" What's going on?" Zelda asked.

" Do as you're told," said Impa. Zelda obeyed, but was a little confused. " Link, you may sit by me," Impa continued. He walked to the chair and sat down. A council of Sages, something must be stirring.

The Sages sat quietly while they waited for the final member to arrive. A hidden door behind the altar opened as a blinding radiance pierced the room. A figure emerged from the sea of light and stepped behind the altar. It was Raoru, the last ancient sage who protected the Sacred Realm.

" You all know why you have been called here," Raoru's voice was wise and thunderous. " Zelda, the Seventh Sage, has dreamt a disturbing dream. Whether it is prophetic or not is for me to determine."

The room was silent. The sages looked at him at him intently. Zelda and Link were still baffled.

" And how are you going to decide that?" asked Link. " I think it's a little apparent isn't it?"

" Shh," hissed Navi.

" I plan to perform a dreamscape. Do not ask anymore questions," said the Sage of Light. He walked over to where Zelda was seated. " Zelda, I need you to close your eyes and remember the dream, as much as you can at least. All right?"

Zelda looked over to Impa with a worried expression on her face as if asking " Is everything going to be okay?" Impa gave her a reassuring nod and the Princess closed her eyes in accordance. She slowly started to remember the dream.

Raoru placed his hands a couple inches from Zelda's temples and started the dreamscape. Link watched from his seat, his sights firmly affixed to the process. Zelda's facial expression started to change rapidly. First utter confusion, fear, and horror. She gave a quick gasp, her breath increased rapidly. Raoru concentrated harder as if trying not to lose her. Zelda started to whimper and jerked her body. Raoru was starting to sweat trying to keep the princess still. Zelda panted heavily, a look of sheer terror crossed her face. She let out a blood-curdling scream and shot up, her eyes wide open. She and Raoru stared at each for a moment, communicating with each other somehow. The sage bowed his head and turned to face the other six. Zelda crumpled to the floor and wept. Without a word Link rushed to her side to comfort her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She instantly clung to him and wept some more.

" She still needs me," Link reflected," She still needs me."

Raoru stood in thought for a long period of silence. A couple of the sages grew restless.

" Well! What does it mean?" said a strong voice. It was Nabooru.

" The dream," he paused," is not prophetic." A loud murmur of voices started up. How could this shared dream not be prophetic? The murmur grew silent as Raoru continued. " It is, however, scripted."

" What does that mean?" asked Princess Ruto in her usual sassy tone.

" I believe someone planted it there. Someone of great power," he answered. " The dream was meant for Zelda and Zelda alone. It is a diversion. The person in question believed it would throw her off the right track, so his plot would grow."

" Do you think it has anything to do with Ganondorf?" asked Impa.

" I believe it has everything to do with Ganondorf, though I do not believe he sent the dream. No, he is much to weak for that. However…" he trailed off.

Zelda stopped her crying. The dreamscape had caused immense surge of pain she could not handle. It had subdued now, she felt stronger. She spoke feebly but securely. " It is an accomplice to him. The dream has little relevance now, but still plays a vital role. We should not keep our sights on Ganondorf alone though. He is not the only evil in the land."

" Ah, but he is the greatest!" said King Darunia.

" True," she replied," but if we keep all our sights on him we allow other evil to creep forward."

" She's right," said Saria," I think we should return to our temples and pray to protect Hyrule from all evil. Not just Ganondorf."

" I agree. It is time to return to our duty," said Raoru. The sages nodded their heads in compliance.

" If there isn't anything else, we mustn't waste time," said Nabooru.

" Wait!" cried Link," I have a question." Raoru stared at Link curiously. " If Zelda's dream was directed towards her, how come I saw part of it?"

The sages looked at each other in disbelief. How could he not know?

" You and Zelda are bound together," answered Raoru.

" By what?" Link asked as he stood up. Princess Ruto walked by him and answered before Raoru," The triforce Link. You two are bound by the triforce. I'm going to lake Hylia to the Water Temple. I don't know about you but I want to nip this evil in the bud."

Everyone agreed. Impa walked towards Link and Zelda slowly. " Link," she began, but he interrupted.

" You don't need to ask. The answer is yes I will protect her. With my life if needed.

" Thank you," she stated. She put on her cloak and left. Most of the Sages said a small hello and good-bye to Link, King Darunia nearly knocking him out in the process. Saria was the last one to leave. Her small childlike frame made her look innocent and carefree, though her mind frame was quite the opposite.

" You remember my song right?" she asked happily.

" I can't forget it. Navi won't let me," Link laughed.

" If you need to talk to me, you know what to do," she said.

" You got it," he answered. And with that Saria left. Raoru had closed the door to the secret chamber and Link and Zelda realized they were alone. There was an awkward silence.

" Well," said Link," I guess we better get going. It's twilight outside."

" Yeah. We better get back to the castle," Zelda answered. She was glad he had forgotten about before. The two walked towards the tall entryway that was now their exit when Link stopped. " Wait a minute, you said you had to tell me something important. What is it?"

Zelda cringed at his words. She had hoped he had forgotten about that too. It had no relevance now. Not with the new evidence of circumstances. Still, she had to do it. " It really isn't important now. It was just then. I just wanted to tell you," she walked to his side and looked at him. He turned to listen. Zelda continued, as she looked at link eye to eye. " I just wanted to tell you I do trust you and I do trust your judgment. Even when I don't act like it." There, now she felt better. She would have told him her plan but she decided to abort it. She never got past hiring Roxa anyway.

Link's bitterness and anger towards her had melted away. His two disturbing thoughts had been disproved. Zelda still needed him, and she always had trusted him. He gave a smile of great relief. " I know," he answered," I know." And the two of them returned to the castle.

Meanwhile, deep within the servants' corridors, a seductive beauty was communicating with Lord Ganondorf.

Thank you all who previously reviewed my story. It means a lot to me.

**A special note to LainieG304**: Thank you so so very much for taking the time to review a mediocre writer like me. Please continue to give me constructive criticism!

Sorry it took so long, (both the chapter and the update). Your support means the world to me!!


	3. Sheikah Practice

__

__

Whoa it's been along time. I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for not updating. Even though I think I have a total ot 2 fans on my author alert. Not that I think I'm deserving of it mind you. NEway, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: My first one. SHH! Don't tell the nice people in charge. I don't own Zelda and that goes for anything and everything else I've written for this site.

**_

* * *

_**

_**Sheikah Practice**_

The day was so early when Zelda awoke that not even the birds had started their songs; the sky was pitch black and the moon was full. Zelda knew it was early (duh) but she didn't go back to bed. Instead she went towards her armoire and pulled out from the back drawer and outfit not meant for princesses. It had brown leather breeches and a cotton short-sleeved shirt. She dug further for her belt and boots. These were Zelda's training clothes. She quickly dressed and snuck out or the castle to the training grounds behind the stable.

Now before anyone gets lost, let us get a few things straight. Impa, being Zelda's Caretaker, had always been a little leery of what would happen if she weren't there to take care of her. So when she felt the Princess was old enough, around the age of ten, she took her out behind the stables in an old stallion show-ring to act as a sort of training ground. The grounds were nothing much really. It was a dirt circle with a wooden railing enclosing it and a broken down pole that was used to show he stallions, not to mention a few enchantments complementary of old Sheikah magic.

Now that Impa was gone again, Zelda felt obligated to keep up the training. She knew it would be a challenge without Impa to help her, but she also know that if she didn't her skills (or lack thereof) would degrade. She warmed up in her usual manner by jogging around the fenced area several times to get her blood moving. Then to relax her heart and to prevent cramps she stretched. Her body, to say the least, was unimpressed with her. It had been two weeks since she had last trained. Mostly because of her magic studies. She must learn to balance her time more efficiently.

When she was through stretching she started her real training. _Hmm_, she thought, _What should I do first?_ She pondered this for a while when it occurred to her. Kicks! She practiced her kicks; her high ones, her low ones, left leg, right leg. _"Practice with both legs!"_ Impa would say to her, _"This way you won't_ _obtain a weak side."_ She stopped practiced her arm movements, and when she finished, she was sweating thoroughly. She felt unsatisfied though. She could practice this all day but it wouldn't be good enough unless she tried them in battle. If Impa was around she would battle with her. But since this wasn't she case, she decided to use an enchantment.

When Impa would test her, she would conjure up one of the several spells on the grounds and up would spring several Stalchildren. This being the only spell she used, it didn't take long for her to pick up the words for her own personal use.. She muttered the ancient text and rising from the ground came a dozen stalchildren. Immediately, they came to her like flies to honey. Granted, they were sinister flies and she was a poison honey.

Zelda kicked the first creature in the sternum, throwing it into the other creatures behind it. She repeated this maneuver several times to others until they caught on! Damn it! Her tactics were slush without Impa. What would she do? Fight them on their level! Instantly the dropped to the ground kicking one of them behind the knees, shattering its shin bone she got up and stomped its spine.

Suddenly a stalchild leaped from behind wrapping its bony arms around her neck. A crude maneuver for choking, but effective. Zelda felt her air supply being cut off. She tried to pry the monster from off her neck but her efforts were in vain. The only way to get the monster off her back was to hit it against something. But what? Then, like a point of enlightenment, the realized what. The pole! She fought her way as well as she could and hit her back against the pole. Its grip held good. Suddenly, to add to her troubles, another stalchild wrapped itself around her leg and sunk its teeth into her thigh. Zelda gave a pained cry. She threw her leg around to shake off the monster but to no avail.

_This is it_, she thought. _This is how I'm going to die. Princess' Death by Stalchildren! How ironic. I help fight the greatest evil just to be killed by the smallest. C'mon Zelda! Think! What can you do to stop this?_ The princess looked down and saw the answer. Her hands weren't bound. With a new found strength, she pried the arms of the vile creature and threw it against the pole, the skeleton disassembled with the single blow. _Now for the other one_, she thought. Its teeth were still sunk in her leg so she could no rip it off. She looked around for options. It was possible to attempt a suicide kick against the pole, which seemed to be her newfound friend. If it failed though, her leg would be broken. Oh well, she'd be no worse off. Successfully she performed it She kicked the post and shattered its spine. She turned around for the rest but as fate would have it she tripped and fell top the ground. Goddesses! He was not having any luck! One by one the creatures piled on top of her: scratching her, biting her, inflicting all types of pain upon her. All her limbs were bound this time. She couldn't see, or breathe and all she heard was the gnarling noises of the nauseating monsters. She could still feel though; and besides the pain the stalchildren were inflicting on her, she thought she felt the ground vibrate.

Link, who had followed and observed her, leaped into action. His sword unsheathed, he swung it down on the top stalchild! Instantly the others looked in his direction. He took another swing and another. The creatures now saw him as a thereat. They started towards and Link struck them down individually until there weren't any left. He turned to Zelda to see if she was all right. Truth be told she looked terrible. But that was okay. What in the world made her do an act like that? Fighting all by herself! It was ludicrous. She always thought things out first.

_Maybe that's what made her do it, _he thought.

Zelda Struggled to her feet, her arms bleeding ad her muscles weakened, not to mention the gash in her thigh. The monster must've jabbed an artery. _Great,_ she thought. _Right in front of Link too._ After all this time she thought she had improved. Turns out she was wrong.

Upon standing she realized how much blood she was losing. Link noticed it too and rushed too her.

"You're a mess," he told her.

"Thanks for the observation," she retorted.

" Your gratitude is overwhelming. Do you need help?"

"Only to my room."

"Ah! I get to see your lovely room once again in the darkness."

"Just help me while I limp," Zelda said irritably. Her embarrassment didn't put her in the best of moods.

Up and up the two went to the Princesses chambers, each step Zelda lost more and more blood. Link took notice to this. Upon reaching her room he laid Zelda on the bed and he turned to her wash basin, intending to wash her wounds. Then he had a thought.

"If you'll wait there I can grab a bottle of red potion."

"No need," she replied and suddenly he heard a rip! He turned to her and saw her hands over the gash an her thigh, a strange light emanating from them. Watching in total amazement Link saw the wound getting smaller and smaller till there was nothing left.

"You can heal," he whispered unknowingly.

"Only myself. I've never done it on others. It takes a lot of magic, I don't think I have that kind of power."

Recognizing Zelda's self-esteem was not at his highest, Link felt genuinely sympathetic for her. Which was odd for him since he usually had trouble with emotions. Period. But seeing Zelda like this, he couldn't stand it. He looked at Zelda her tenderly and saw her soft features turn into a pained expression. He placed his hand on her pale cheek and sat next to her. He brought her face up so that their eyes met.

"I think you have that kind of power. I think you can do anything," he spoke softly.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I just do. You never cease to amaze me. You always give up. It's like you live by a certain philosophy that gives you determination in a different light. I know this because it's like knowing the sun will always rise, I have faith in you."

A single tear streamed down Zelda's cheek. The Hero of Time stroked it away tenderly with his thumb. Zelda smiled weakly. Her eyes looked no longer pained but joyful. She put her hand on his and closed her eyes, reveling the moment.

"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you."

"Know this. I will always be here for you."

"I know. I've always known."

"You better go back to sleep. Get your strength up. We'll talk more in the morning"

"All right," she whispered.

"Sweet dreams," and leaned over her her and kissed her forehead. Zelda felt warmth from his body and took a deep breath. When she opened her eyes he was gone. The warmth Link gave her was still there in her heart, and briefly she felt truly happy with no cares. That was short-lived when she remembered she was still scratched up. Se went to her mirror and healed her and the rest of her body. She knew if she waited to long body would take over the natural healing processes and her magic would be useless. She changed back into her nightgown and took a look outside. It was still dark. She returned to her bed and wrapped herself up in the soft covers and dreamt her own dreams. Link being the main subject.

It always seemed as if dawn was the first to reach Lon Lon Ranch. Malon could hardly believe it was morning already. She got up, dressed and groomed for the new day. But before she started her chores she grabbed a cucco and headed towards her father's room to wake him, knowing if she didn't do it now he'd sleep till noon. When she opened the door though, she received a shock. Her father was already up.

"You okay Pa?" she asked worriedly. (Hint: Southwestern accent. Think Cowgirl).

"I don't feel well. I think I have a cold," Talon answered.

Malon put down the cucco and felt her father's forehead. "You do feel rather warm. Do you hurt anywhere?"

"My throat," he replied.

"Well, why don't you go back to bed and I'll bring you some broth, all right?"

"No, I can't do that! What about the chores! I got work to do!"

"Would you settle down Pa! Ingo and I will double your chores. Not to mention Link is coming here to borrow a bottle, I'll have him pull his weight. Don't you worry about a thing. Now is there anything else?"

"Yeah," he hushed his voice, "is there anything behind me?"

Malon gave him a puzzled look.

"Just look wouldya?"

Malon did as she was told, "I don't see anything. Why do ya ask?"

"It's just, well, the reason I woke up was I felt like someone was string at me real hard, like I was being watched or something."

Malon raised an eyebrow. Maybe her father had worse fever than she thought. "I'll bring you some broth," then left.

As soon as she shut the door, Talon felt a painful surge through him. He felt his own will power being drained. He struggled continuously. But his efforts were lacking. He closed his eyes to fight some more and saw an image being burnt into his head. It was an image of a sinister looking eye, ever watchful. Feeling drained he dropped to the floor and with one last effort fought against this unknown power, then he passed out. Little did he know, his last conscious effort triggered his dormant magic within, and continued to fight for him. But it won't be enough to save him. He needed more.

Deep within the servant's corridors of Hyrule Castle, Roxa rubbed the back of her head. She had just been blasted into a wall ten feet from her cauldron.

"Shit!" she spatted. "These Hylians have magic."

* * *

Well! Tell me what you think? I'll reply to those who review as you'll see with those who have below.

LadyAkki45: I cannot thank you enough for putting me on you recommended story of the day. It really forced me to get off my lazy butt and get to work. Thanx!

jenni123: Thank you!

Dj SpRiTe: Thank you. Unfortuantely I get writer's block so updating and soon have never made it into my vacab. But I'll try.

Gosh I'm feeling bad for not updating. Anyway...

Rika: I'm glad you like it. Hopefully you haven't forgetten about it. hahaha.

Niahm nic Raghnall: Wha't your new name? Is it foreign? Anyway thanx for reviewing.


End file.
